


Cassie Lang - Stature

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), During the Blip, One Shot, Origin Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Alors que la moitié de l'Univers a disparu, la fille de Scott Lang cherche à marcher sur les traces de son père...
Series: Après [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Cassie Lang - Stature

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cet OS se place dans la chronologie de mes fic Ténèbres et Lumières, mais peut être lu seul. Il est le premier d'une série d'OS où je vais adapter les Young Avengers au MCU, donc si vous avez juste vu les films, vous pouvez lire sans problème :)
> 
> Merci à Ju pour les relectures !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_2024_

Tous le monde n’avait pas vécu le Snap de la même façon. Certains c’étaient effondrés, d’autres avaient réussi à aller de l’avant, plus ou moins vite.

Cassie n’avait pas réellement ressentie l’importance de cet événement jusqu’à qu’on lui dise que son père, son héros était au nombre des victimes. Jusqu’à ce que la petite fille qu’elle était voit son monde se briser ; non, les héros n’étaient pas tous puissants. Ils pouvaient échouer.

Les premiers jours, elle était restée prostrée, refusant de faire quoique ce soit. Et puis sa mère l’avait forcée à aller à l’école. Et lorsque la cloche avait sonné, elle avait regardé tous les bancs laissés vides.

Sa peine était celle du monde entier. Elle avait été injuste de ne penser qu’à sa peine, qu’au fait que son père n’avait peut être pas pu se battre. Cassie devait être sa digne fille.

Alors elle avait cambriolé le manoir des Pym à 15 ans.

Ce c‘était pas la chose la plus héroïque qu’elle avait fait. Mais l’adolescente était perdue, et voulait dépasser la situation ; rendre hommage à son père, et rendre l’espoir aux gens. Les Avengers étaient encore en partie là, mais aucuns nouveaux héros n’étaient apparus, ces dernières années. Cassie se souvenait de la joie qu’elle ressentait, enfant, lorsque la télévision parlait des agissements d’un nouveau super héros. Elle voulait que quelque part, d’autres enfants se mettent à espérer. Elle voulait prendre la relève de son père.

Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de pouvoir, ou plus exactement, de la technologie d’Hank Pym. En explorant le manoir laisser à l’abandon, elle finit par découvrir une cave soigneusement protégée. L’ouvrir ne fut pas chose aisée ; la jeune fille passa six mois à étudier le mécanisme et la serrure technologique, et du demander de l’aide à son oncle Luis (non, il n’était pas son véritable oncle, mais elle le considérait comme tel.)

Dans la cave secrète, elle trouva un costume, mais aucune des recharges qu’utilisaient son père et Hope. Elle retourna soigneusement la pièce, faisant attention à ne rien déranger. Puis, elle aperçu une drôle d’armoire. À l’intérieur, il y avait plusieurs compartiment, dans lesquels se trouvait un liquide ressemblant à ceux utilisé par Antman et la Guêpe. Ravie, Cassie rentra dans l’espace, cherchant à les récupérer.

La porte de l’armoire claqua, et elle se trouva enfermée. Calmement, l’adolescente chercha un interrupteur. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit plusieurs boutons sous ses doigts. Elle appuya délicatement sur certains, et la lumière se fit. Une lumière beaucoup trop cru, presque agressive, qui ne rassura pas Cassie. Son instinct lui hurlait de sortir de là, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre, et la jeune femme se repassa tous les films de sciences fictions qu’elle avait vu. Et les interviews de Hulk aussi, depuis qu’il était intelligent.

Elle se traita d’idiote, alors que quelque chose perçait la peau de ses bras. Lorsqu’elle releva les yeux, elle vit les fioles de recharges se vider, glissant dans des tuyaux transparents qui s’allongeaient jusqu’à se terminer en aiguille plantée dans ses bras.

L’adolescente cria, et glissa à terre, se cognant la tête au passage.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, elle resta un instant confuse. Cassie était encore dans la cave de Hank Pym, mais… L’endroit semblait être plus petit. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle observa l’endroit, avant de réaliser.

La cave n’était pas plus petite.

 _Cassie_ était plus grande.

Elle paniqua un instant, alors que tout un tas de questions lui traversait l’esprit. Comment allait elle sortir ? Rentrer ? Le Shield allait venir la récupérer ? Comment sa mère et son beau-père réagiraient ? Comment allait elle s’habiller ?

Alors que la panique la gagnait, l’adolescente senti son corps rapetisser.

En soupirant de soulagement, elle se dépêcha de s’enfuir.

Au cours des mois suivant, Cassie découvrit qu’elle pouvait changer de taille à volonté, et s’entraîna à maîtriser ce nouveau pouvoir. Pour cela, elle retourna dans la cave secrète de Pym, afin de voler le costume, qui lui permettait d’avoir des vêtements pouvant grandir ou rapetisser avec elle.

Pouvoir changer de taille était perturbant. Elle avait mis un long moment à comprendre comment ses pouvoirs fonctionnaient. Cela occasionna des moments délicats, où elle du trouver des excuses pour fuir un endroit avec trop de monde, alors qu’elle se mettait à grandir ou rapetisser sans pouvoir contrôler ça. Dans ces moments là, elle avait peur de ses nouvelles capacités, peur de perdre le contrôle et de provoquer une catastrophe.

Puis, petit à petit, elle arriva à contrôler ce pouvoir. À le faire réagir à sa volonté. Elle cessa de le considérer comme le résultat d’un accident qu’elle avait bien cherché, mais plutôt comme le cadeau du destin, qui lui permettrait de plus se rapprocher de son défunt père. À chaque fois, qu’elle en usait, elle se sentait plus proche de ce dernier. Comme si cela lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui, quelque part. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait voulu. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir redevenir elle même, quand elle le voulait. Cesser cette folie.

Mais Cassie Lang n’était plus seulement la fille de Scott Lang, adolescente banale fan de super héros.

Elle était désormais l’héritière d’Antman. C’était à elle de faire les bon choix, et de prendre la relève. Et peut être d’inspirer la génération suivante de héros, ceux qui apporteraient un nouvel espoir au monde, en tentant de le rendre un peu meilleur tous les jours.

oOo

Cassandra "Cassie" Lang est une création de David Michelinie et John Byrne

**Author's Note:**

> Lundi prrochain : Teddy Altman - Hulkling


End file.
